


She Usually Just Goes by Clarke

by eminy_g



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminy_g/pseuds/eminy_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, so you are my sister's roommate's ex-boyfriend's other girlfriend."<br/>"I usually just go by Clarke."</p><p>Things are going well for Bellamy Blake. His sister decided to go to college locally, and they aren't currently fighting. In fact, she is actually starting to include him in her life. This is just about as good as it gets for Bellamy. So naturally everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first ever fanfic... I love the 100 and I can't get them out of my mind. Hence my indoctrination into the world of fanfiction. Criticism is welcomed, are suggestions. I really only have the bare bones of this story planned out.

Bellamy had never met his sister’s roommate. He probably would recognize her name if Octavia said it, but he couldn’t be bothered to think of it now. He knew exactly three facts for certain about her. 1- She was an engineering major of some sort, 2 - she was a scholarship student, and 3 - she has a longtime devoted boyfriend who had his own off-campus apartment. He knew all he needed to trust her as his baby sister’s roommate. He had concluded from those three facts that the girl was smart, resourceful, and not going to be bringing random guys back to O’s room. That mollified his protective streak, and Bellamy went on with his life.

His life consisted of his two jobs, his class work, and his weekly dinners with O. The jobs sucked. He worked in a small bookstore on the main street, and a coffee shop on campus. As far as jobs go though, they were miles above some of his old jobs. Like catering. He hated catering. Serving rich people food while wearing a tie is his personal hell. So working two jobs sucked, but it could be worse. It had been worse.

He loved the other parts of his life though. Spending everyday talking and reading and discussing history was a dream come true. He felt so blessed to be at a point where he could afford to be a student.

Having Octavia go to college though felt even better. Getting through her through high school had been a challenge on so many levels, and then having O pick to go to school locally was incredible. She could have gone to school anywhere in the nation by the time college deadlines came around. Turns out that O kicked ass at the whole tests and papers thing when she finally put her mind to it. It didn’t matter where she got in though; family meant too much to them. Octavia valued time with her brother too much to go far away to school. Bellamy loved his sister. He loved her more than anything else in the world. He loved their weekly dinners. He loved hearing her stories about her college life. Even if he did tune out on a lot of the detailed stuff. Years of living with O’s constant chatter meant he knew when to nod his head or gasp without having to keep up with the web of gossip she spun.

“Bell, I mean, I get that he is her boyfriend and she loves him and whatever, but I think she is just going to miss out on some of those quintessential college experiences, ya know?”

“Mmmm-hmmm”

“She just spends all her time with him or studying. Sure he is cute, but like I think that is the only person she really knows on campus. I mean we talk when she is in the room, but that’s like never. I totally get the studying part; she is in a wicked intense program. Did I tell you she is taking upper level engineering courses already?”

“Really? As a freshman?” Bellamy was impressed. Ark University was known for its rigorous academics and somewhat inflexible curriculum.

“Yeah! She worked her ass off in high school with AP courses. She is going to take extra courses next semester and hopefully will graduate in three years instead of four.” Octavia paused to take a bite of garlic bread, and Bellamy could see something akin to stress seep into her face. “I feel like such a slacker for not even having picked a major while she has her next five years planned out to a t.”

“O, don’t worry about it. You are not even three months into your freshman year. I want you to experience everything you can, and you’ll figure it out. You could major in anything you want. It is actually annoying how many academic areas you are talented in.” Octavia smirked at that, all signs of tension in her face gone. Bellamy knew she was probably more concerned about a major than she was letting on. He liked being able to ease some of her stress. But her bubbly personality came bouncing right back regardless. She dove right into another story.

“So, did I tell you about the girl in my drawing class? She is the sweetest thing and her hair is gorgeous.…”

Bellamy tuned her out, and reflected on how lucky he was to see his sister weekly. For a long time, Octavia couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as him. Now she looked forward to the dinners as much as he did. Bellamy loved his sister. He loved sitting and listening to her stories about people he didn’t know and probably never would. He was really happy. Things were going really well, which is right about when Bellamy fucks something up. He couldn’t help but hope that this time would be the exception.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the bookstore. Which really was to be expected. Bellamy was reading his book on Mother Theresa because he respected the nuns. Bellamy wasn’t a religious person; he might call himself spiritual if you get enough whiskey in him. He didn’t go to church, but he did know the power of prayer as reflective and restorative. He also might have spent a couple of months researching nunneries that he could spend Octavia to. His life would be so much easier if she had just felt the calling of God and not the calling of booze when she was fifteen. O was confused the first time Sister Mary came to dinner, annoyed when she kept coming back to send time with the “oh so lovely” Octavia, and downright furious when she pitched the convent to Octavia.

It wasn’t exactly a highlight reel moment in the “my sister, my responsibility” career of his. Though it did lead to the still surviving nickname, Sister O. Miller and Murphy refuse to let that one die out for it gets on both O and Bellamy’s nerves.

Anyways, Bellamy really liked reading about Mother Theresa. She was a cool chick. She was about as bad-ass as a nun could be. Love above all else. He really identified with that.

Ding-ding. The door rang as Miller walked in. Well, walk might be the wrong word. Miller had this annoying confidence and self-awareness that made every single thing he did look like it was completely effortless. Miller glided. Miller was one of Bellamy’s oldest friends, and one of his roommates. He knew all of Bellamy’s tragic shit, and didn’t put up with him when he became all self-deprecating. They met in elementary school. Of course, neither of them remember how they met. It was just one of those things where somehow someone wove their life into yours so much so that you couldn’t separate them.

Murphy, on the other hand, had a very distinct moment of meeting of the other two. And they certainly weren’t friends at first. He was their other roommate. He was also a year younger than the other two. He had his own tragic shit going on and that was eventually what bonded Bellamy and Murphy. Once you are friends with Bellamy, you are friends with Miller too.

“Bellamy!” Miller called out carrying a two coffees and passing one over the checkout counter to his friend. He scoffed as he took notice of Bellamy’s book, “Man, you aren’t trying to make Sister O happen again, are you?”

“Yes, because I want Octavia to stop talking to me again. You figured my plan out.”

“Good, I would miss her seeing at Monty’s.” Oh yeah, everyone loves O. She just has that super magnetic energy that just attracts people to her. Monty was a friend, too. God, when did he become so social?

Monty and his “bestie,” Jasper, were three years younger than Bellamy, and thus one year older than Octavia. They were the biggest goofballs on the face of the planet. They also knew how to make some wicked moonshine, so their apartment became the default hangout spot. Where the booze was the gang could be found.

Seriously, Bellamy was surprised with this realization that he had a “gang.” Sure he had always been popular and well-known; you don’t look like him and not have people know who you are. Friends, besides Miller, had always taken second place to everything else in his life. His jobs, his mom, Octavia. Over the past year or so as everything settled out, Bellamy had become invested in spending time with his friends. He sought them out to talk. He smiled at the thought of having people who cared for him, and whom he returned the favor.

“… Anyways, I told Jas that we would come over after your shift was over. That alright?”

“Umm…”

“You didn’t hear a fucking word I just said, did you?” Miller rolled his eyes, causing Bellamy to shift his smile to a sheepish one. “You dick, you really ought to pay attention. Jasper and Monty’s tonight before we head to the Dropship for drinks. Be there. O is coming.”

“Dropship on Wednesday? I will come, but we never go there on Wednesdays.” It was true. Dropship was a bar just off campus. It wasn’t the most popular bar around, which was one of the many reasons that the gang frequently the establishment. Though they mainly went any day from Thursday night to Saturday. Weeknights were always tricky to get the gang together, so they typically stuck to one of the apartments and people just dropped in whenever they had the time.

“Monty’s lab was cancelled, and O’s roommate is looking to get completely tanked. So O planned a little night out.”

“Any night out with O is not a little night out.”

Oh how true his words were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted this to be longer, but it's not.... Oh well...
> 
> Also the random Imagine Dragons "I'm So Sorry" song reference is really only because I was listening to it as I wrote...

Bellamy can’t say he surprised that no one heard him knock. Miller and Bellamy could hear the music when they were one floor and a hallway away.

“---A SON OF STEPFATHER  
A SON OF   
I’M SO SORRY!----”

Bellamy pulled open the door, “Fucking hell, OCTAVIA! TURN DOWN THE GODDAMN MUSIC. WE GET IT. YOU LOVE IMAGINE DRAGONS.”

“Bell, come in here! I want you to meet Raven.” Octavia called from the living while obliging his request and lower the volume of the song. 

Seated next to O was a petite brunette. She dressed a little bit like a biker chick with some vibes of military style. In fact, she has similar taste to Octavia. But Octavia was more glam, and this girl was more grass stains and torn jeans. Literally her black jeans had some barely visible green grass stains and rips in them. She also wore a loose white t-shirt and a leather jacket that was worn-in. She was fit. She had pretty, almost dainty features and big eyes. She had a mischievous smirk on her lips but sadness lingered in her eyes.

“Raven, this is my dork of a big brother, Bellamy. Bellamy, this is my rock star of roommate, Raven. Who needs moonshine? I’m on it.” O spun around and started to the kitchen where Bellamy was sure Monty could be found mixing up some nearly toxic concoction. 

“Not literally a rock star, but I totally would be if God had graced me with any musical gifts at all. Octavia has this idea that we are going to start a rock band where I play the drums and she sings. She is bothered by slight factors such as my inability to play drums, and her complete tune-deafness. Let alone the fact that we’d need other members.” Raven explained.

“O tends to skip over minor details and explanations. She expects everyone to be on her page all the time. Like she hasn’t told me why you want to get smashed tonight.” 

Raven winced at Bellamy’s words. She grasped at her neck. It was like she was reaching for a necklace for a comfort. It must just be a reflex because Raven wasn’t wearing a necklace. Before he could open up his mouth to apologize, Miller walked in. 

“Raven! Good to see ya!” Miller called out and squeezed her shoulder as a greeting while reaching for someone’s abandoned moonshine on the coffee table. 

“Sup, Miller.” Only Raven could pull off saying sup without sounding like a prick. “I was just about to tell Bellamy about my dick of an ex-boyfriend and his blonde something he has on the side.”

“Shit, Rae. That sucks.” His eyes widened. Bellamy forgot that Miller knew Raven through Octavia. 

“I saw them on lower campus attached at the mouth. God, the blonde is hot though.”

“No way that she is as hot as you though, babe!” O said as she slide back into the room and conversation while passing around another round of moonshine. Bellamy took his gladly. Sounds like tonight was going to be an emotional night, best to be as fucked up as possible.

“I mean obviously not. Not in my some what mysterious and kick ass hot way. But this chick was hot. She was like ‘I’ve got the world at my fingertips and I know it’ hot. Like ‘You are going to fall irrevocably in love with me and I won’t give a shit’ hot. Honestly I get her appeal. Just sucks that Finn gets the appeal too.”

“Damn girl. Now I am into the blonde, too. D’you think you could get me here number?” Jasper piped in. Shit, Bellamy hadn’t even seen him come in the room. 

“Shove it, you dork!” Raven said with an affectionate smile. They were all laughing. Jasper had lightened the mood in the way only Jasper Jordan could. 

“Right… So let’s go get fucked up.” Monty said from the kitchen doorway and eased the group towards the door.

Bellamy liked Raven. She wasn’t being down on herself. She looked like she was really going to be okay, despite her cheating boyfriend. Well, sometimes looks are deceiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do want the next chapter to be longer. And maybe it will actually have Clarke in it. And maybe Finn. And maybe Wick. I really haven't decided yet. Does anyone else find it hard sometimes to keep all the characters active in a scene? Like sometimes I just feel like I am adding in a comment from a character who said like nothing else the whole chapter... Okay. That's all. byeee.


End file.
